HTF ODD TRUTH OR DARE or something like that
by hellena123
Summary: ask some truths dares or questions. cause i do know where you live lol jk


( im keeping this chapter short AND MESSED UP IT ALLLL FROM HTF TRUTH OR DARE )

hellena. welcome back to HTF TRUTH OR DARE .

hellena. SOMEONE GET THE MAIL CAUSE WE HAVE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER.

everyone. booooooooo.

flippy. here's the mail.

hellena. thanks flippy.

kilandben

Fliqpy-Dress up like mario

Cuddles-Make out with giggles

Disco bear-moon walk off a cliff

truths

Handy-How did you lose your hands?

pogorikifan10

Truths:  
Dares:  
Flaky - Cheat on Flippy and Fliqpy and date either Nutty or Lumpy (Because I hate Flippy/Fliqpy)!

Cuddles and Giggles - Kiss!

Toothy: Meet Fluffle Puff.

Lifty and Shifty: Become ghosts and scare everyone.

hellena. i will not do the cheating one cause i FUCKING LOVE FLIPPY AND FLIQPY SRRY MY SHOW MY RULES.

hellena. ok now fliqpy here put this on.

fliqpy. what is it

hellena just put it on.

fliqpy . fine.

hellena. well he's putting that on cuddles make out with giggles.

cuddles and giggles start making out

fliqpy. u can all goto hell.

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty . he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

hellena. & fliqpy & everyone else but liffy and shiffy. SHUT UP ALREADY !  
shiffy & liffy. ooo

hellena. disco bear start moon dancing backwards right here.

disco bear. ohyea wooo wooAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

hellena. ok soo handy how did u lose your hands?

handy. when i first met flippy at town square for the fireworks atfer alot of fire works he turned into fliqpy and cut them off.

flippy. ahehe... .

fliqpy. mahahahah.

hellena. Lifty and Shifty - What is your opinion on GoGoRiki/Smeshariki/Kikoriki (a show that used to be on 4Kids)?

lifty & shifty. we would kill all those shows.

hellena. And what is it like to be ghosts (since pogorikifan10 owns your ghost forms)?

shifty. hmmm i guess it was fun .

lifty . could seal what ever we wanted to when we were ghosts

shifty. he

lifty. he

hellena. ok (snaps toothy gone)

lammy. uhmmm where did toothy go?

hellena, ill sanp him back after dare cuddles and giggles kiss

cuddles and giggles. ok

they . kiss.

hellena. (snaps finger everyone that died is now alive again cause i dont want to wait tell morning for then to be alive again)

(poof)

toothy. it was horror _ peer horror _ fluffle puff _ its soo pink _ and it ran into me i was in its furr _ .

hellena. lol dare shifty lifty ( turns them into ghosts ) now scare everyone.

shifty & lifty. WOOO BOOO

everyone . boo yourself

shifty &lifty . toothy BOOOO

toothy. AHHHHHH (X_X) (dies)

llifty & shifty. flippy fliqpy boo

flippy & fliqpy. grrrrrr. ( then kills their ghosts form)  
hellena. O_O /flippys not soo scared anymore ) send me truth or dares also if anyone wants to know im thirteen

also im starting a new story call uhh i dont know ill start writing it today bye AND ENOUGH WITH THE MAKE OUT DARE JEES bye now.

flippy

fliqpy

flaky

mine

sniffles

lumpy

shifty & lifty

pop & cub

giggles

cuddles

splendid

the mole

handy

petunia

Russel

toothy

nutty

mr. pickles

lammy

cro-marmot

disco bear

send any of them a truth or dare

( r maybe this is not a short chapter lol )

( note . flippy and fliqpy r not one any more starting on this chapter.)

hellena. welcome back to HTF TRUTH OR DARE .

sniffles. by the way whyyyy?

hellena. why cause I LIKE FUNNY THINGS AND REVIEWS .

hellena. now the mail . hehehe . HANDY GET THE MAIL OR ILL SHOOT U WITH THIS REAL GUN.!

handy. what i cant i have no hands thats why im named HANDY!

hellena. i thought u were called handy cause u can fuck 2 girls with your arm ends lololol.

handy. fine ill get the mail .

handy.(gives mail by using his teeth ).

hellena. ty.

handy. b##h.

hellena.( shoots handy with real gun )

handy. AHHHHHHH ahh HEY!? THIS IS RED PAINT!?.

hellena. HAHAHAHAHAHA ahhh never gets old.

hellena. anywho lets open the mail

bakura11

dares  
Splendid:Act like flaky

Flaky:Act like Fliqpy

Fliqpy:Act like Splendid

Truths  
Disco bear: Heres some junk food and disco music ;) -gives him disco music and food

Fliqpy:Act nice for a whole chapter!

Handy:Kiss petunia.

hellena. ok bakura11 i dont know if flaky will do that moving on splendid act like flaky and fliqpy act like splendid.

fliqpy. do i get to kill him and everyone one.

hellena. no cause u also have to be nice for a whole chapter.

flippy. ohh burn.

fliqpy. what no no no fuck u alll ahhhhhh ***** *** ahhhh U GRRRRRR well im gonna kill lumpy with my claws now.

fliqpy hey lumpy.

lumpy. yes aHHHH.

fliqpy . ( claws lumpys face ). good for nothing people.

hellena.( I HATE DISCO BEAR) Disco bear Heres some junk food and disco music.

disco bear. ohhyea.

hellena. fliqpy when your done kill disco bear at the end of this chapter.

fliqpy. id love to.

( cub runs up to fliqpy and kicks him in the nuts)

cub. bahhah

fliqpy. IM GONNA KILL U U F%$%&G SH####S.

pop. uhh yea i DONT THINK SOO.

everyone. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.

hellena . ok last one Handy Kiss petunia.

they start kissing but then start making out.

hellena. r u done yet!?

Handy and petunia. no.

hellena. ok send me truth or dares.

g and h WELCOME BACK . hellena. we finally GOT SOME F***&&G T AND D . grace . hellena did u forget to take your pill?.

HELLENA .maybe. IM THE HOST OF THE SHOW!. anyways HAPPY NEWYEAR. anywho we got turths and dares thank u somuch to

kurapika247

dares

Flippy- i dare you to kiss flaky

Fliqpy- i dare you to kiss Splendid

Lumpy-Go take some much needed studying -_-' *throws textbooks at him

* Mime- i dare you to talk

Truths: Flipqy-Do you love anybody?

Russel-How did you lose your eye?

If they do these then give them some candy *gives sack of candy to author

* i got them from laughing jack :D oh and heres a new knife for Fliqpy

*gives him a new awesome knife

* and a new cake for flippy since fliqpy ruined your bday one *gives him his fav flavor cake* because im a flippy fangirl :P XD .

hellena. thxs oh yea some one hand me a stuff that reminds fippy of his war days.

giggles. wait wait fippy's from the war?!.

hellena. DUH IF HE WASN'T HE WOULD NOT BE WEARING ARMY CLOTHES U DUMBUTT.

giggles. uhh good point.

hellena. ok flippy kiss flaky.

flippy. .blushs and runs and hide. no...

hellena. he's so cute when he's not trying to kill anyone pops firecracker near flippy.

flippy's. teeth turn sharp and his eyes turn yellow.

FLIQPY. WHAT!

hellena. fliqpy u have a dare .

Fliqpy . haha what is it. starts to sharpen knife .

hellena. uhh how do i say this your dare is u have to kiss splendid.

FLIQPY . WHATTTTTTTTT . grabs knife and puts thru splendid head.

hellena. ok kurapika247 u cant make a killer evil green army bear kiss splendid r u happy now lol jk it was funny.

hellena .grace to my place ill brb in a sec.

grace. ok then Lumpy-Go take some much needed studying .*throws textbooks at him

lumpy. duhhhhhh uhhh ok what uhh ok.

hellena and grace. -_-*

grace . . talks like a demon. TALK OR ILL EAT OUT YOUR BRAINS.

mine. _O. .mine grrrrrrrr. writes i cant. on paper.

grace. eats mine. yum mine deer.

everyone. O_O

hellena walks in and sees blood and deer parts around grace. O_0.

holy f**k.

hellena. grace go home and get a demon sized meal.

grace .ok (*^*).

hellena . lets check on lumpy

lumpys head exploded

hellena . looks like learner can kill u. now truths . fliqpy do u love anyone.

fliqpy. no i only love killing and licking blood off my bowie knife.

hellena. there u go. russel how did u lose your eye?

russel. rrrr i was born with only one eye.

hellena. ok eveybody now gets candy.

everybody. yay.

grace. yay

hellena. not u grace i said go home.

grace. awwww.

everyone dies but flippy and fliqpy.

flippy. of course prison candy.

hellena . oh fliqpy heres a new knife.

fliqpy. thank u kurapika247 i will now not kill u.

hellena thxs and remember send us truths r dares.

bye

grace. welcome back u good for nothing people .hellena. no f******** turths or DARES ILL SEND SOME DONE done .hellena. mime get the mail. mime. hand mail. thank you . grace. we got mail .hellena .looks at OH MY GOLB  
ITS some guy. next time well have to block him.

[ some guy]

dares put lumpy in a room with glass on the wall and tell lumpy to spin around.

then put disco bear in a room and let lumpy go carzy in there with a chainsaw .

hellena umm ok hey lumpy. -_- lumpy stop licking that poop.

hellena. i meant fake poop. everyone. still ewwwwwww

lumpy. duhhh what?

hellena. lumpy go spin around in that room ok?

lumpy. duu k ( in the glass covered walls room) LOCK IT LOCK IT NOW .LOCKS

hellena. ok lumpy spin around

lumpy. ok weeeeeeeee OW OW AHHHHHHHHH

.later. lumpy. waaa owww.

.hellena HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TO FUNNY.

THROWS disco bear in a room. snap lumpyheres a chainsaw go in that room and go carzy.

lumpy. ok weeeee.

disco bear. 0_O $*#* U I H$## U ALL AHHHHHHHHH .HIS HEAD GET CUT OFF.

LUMPY. oops AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH NO OH NO OHNO .drops chainsaw then it cuts his feet off. lumpy waaaa .chainsaw cuts his head.

that all

( note flippy and fliqpy r not apart )

hi im hellena and this is grace .grace hi

both. and this is ( some really loud guy says HTF TURTH OR DARE )

hellena. YOUR TO LOUD SOME GUY .

.some guy. SORRY

.hellena. SHUT UP

some guy. NO

(grabs gun)

.hellena. BANG .i said

some guy. IM HIT NOOOOOO wait a min its pain

pushs him off a cliff

some guy. ITSS PAINT

lumpy. duu i thought it was real gun its paint?

but this is a gun shut up r ill kill u!

nutty. its fliqpy

flippy. no im not im just sick of lumpy hes a idoit!

hellena. send us turths or dares for

flippy

fliqpy (flippys evil side)

flaky

cuddles

giggles

lammy

sniffles

disco bear (i hate him)

mine

mole

nutty

handy

mr pickles

splendid

pop & cub

toothy

russel

petunia

cro-marmot

lifty & shifty

and lumpy

SEND US TURTHS OR DARES CAUSE I KNOW WHERE U LIVE


End file.
